Vampir Poveste de Dragoste
by Myrna Maeve
Summary: You had been friends with Anica for almost a year now, and you had fallen in love with him... WARNING: Reader insert, OCs, and the supernatural. Don't like, don't read. Anica is Romania.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - _Iubesc Musca_**

You had been friends with Anica for almost a year now, and you had fallen in love with him. He was just so adorable and kind, if a little shy, and you didn't care that he was a vampire. You would never forget the day he told you…

_Flashback_

"Anica, what's wrong?" You asked. Even though you had only become a few months ago, you could tell that Anica was worried about something. You'd invited him over to your place, hoping to find what it was.

"N-nothing's wrong, _Name_," Anica stuttered. The two of you were sitting across from each other at your kitchen table, drinking hot chocolate.

You leaned forward and put your hand over his. "Don't lie to me, Anica," you said gently. "I know something's troubling. Why don't you tell me?"

"I can't!" Anica said. "Y-you'll hate me, and w-we've become such good friends…"

"Exactly, we're friends," you said. "Don't friends trust each other?"

Anica nodded. "Y-yes, but-"

"Anica. Tell me," you said. "Please. Just tell me." Anica looked away from you, and you squeezed his hand gently. "Pleas, Anica."

"A-a vampire…" Anica said quietly. "I-I'm a vampire…"

"Seriously? You're a vampire?" you asked. Anica nodded. "Do you drink blood?" Another nod. "Okay."

Anica stared at me. "Y-you don't care?"

You shrugged. "Why should I? You're the same Anica you've always been. The only difference is that I didn't know you were a vampire until now."

"S-so… y-you don't think I'm a m-monster?" Anica asked.

You smiled at him. "Of course not," you said. "You're my friend, Anica, and nothing can change that."

_End Flashback_

It was after that day that you started falling in love with Anica. Now you wanted him to know how you felt, so you'd invited him over to your place again. You hugged Anica when he arrived, causing him to blush.

"What's wrong, _Name_?" Anica asked, and you let him go.

"I have something I need to tell you," you said, leading him into the living room and having him sit down on the couch.

"What is it?" Anica asked, and you sat down next to him.

"Anica…" you said, looking him in the eye. "Anica, I love you. I love you with all my heart."

Anica blushed. "R-really?"

"Really," you said, wrapping your arms around him. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Anica said softly, wrapping his arms around you in a loving embrace. "Yes, _Name_, I love you."

You closed your eyes with a smile, and you giggled when you felt Anica nuzzling at your neck. "Hey, that tickles!"

"You smell so good…" Anica murmured. "Like flowers and honey…"

"Do you want to bite me?" you asked.

"Y-yeah…"

"Then go ahead," you said, tilting your head and pulling your _h/c_ hair so he had better access to your neck.

"R-really?" Anica asked. "Are you sure?"

"Really," you said. "I don't mind."

"O-okay," Anica said. He leaned down his head, pressing his lips against your neck, right over your jugular vein. As Anica lowered his fangs into your throat, you had the sudden urge to struggle, but it was quickly replaced by a feeling of immense pleasure. Slowly, Anica began to suck, and you felt like you were in ecstasy.

Yet something was off. You were already getting light-headed, but Anica had only been drinking for about a minute, and he couldn't have taken that much.

Sensing that something was wrong, Anica stopped and removed his fangs from your neck. "_Name_?" he asked. "A-are you okay?"

"I-I feel dizzy…" you murmured as your vision began to go fuzzy. The last thing you heard before you lost consciousness was Anica calling your name.

You found yourself standing in a place of grey fog and shadows. _Where am I? _You thought. _And why am I here?_

"Oi! _Name_!" someone said, and you whirled around to see a girl coming towards you. She had shoulder length wavy blond hair and blue eyes, and she looked to be about sixteen. But her most distinguishing were her devil horns, wings, and tail.

"W-who are you?" you asked. "Why did you bring me here?"

The devil girl held out her hand. "The name's Youka," she said. "And I brought you here for two reasons. The first was so we could talk." When you didn't make a move to grab her hand, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her tail flicking irritably. "I'm not gonna bite you! That's your boyfriend's job!"

You gasped. "How do you know about Anica?"

"I've been watching the two of you," Youka said. "Let me tell you, the two of you make a great couple! I'd hate to see your relationship end when it's only just begun."

"Why would our relationship end?" you asked.

"Well… Death's had his eyes on you for a while now, and he was gonna kill you. Today," Youka said slowly. "That's the other reason I brought you here. To save you… sort of."

"Sort of save me?" you said. "What do you mean?"

"I will let you live, but you may not like what you become," Youka said ominously, and then everything went black.

Your eyes shot open, and you found yourself lying on the couch in your living room. Anica was beside you, sobbing.

"A-anica? What's wrong" you asked, slowly sitting up. Anica gasped.

"Y-you're okay!" he cried, pulling you into a tight hug. "I thought I had killed you!"

"Anica…" you murmured. He smelled wonderful, like honey and baked bread. Leaning your head against his shoulder, you nuzzled at his neck. You pressed your lips against his jugular vein, and without any warning you felt yourself bite down. You pushed Anica away almost immediately, covering your mouth with your hands.

"_N-name_?" Anica whispered. "D-did you just…"

_What the hell? _You thought. _What's happening to me?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was inspired by Xyonvocaloid's story 'Canadian Vampire'. I suggest you go read it!**

**I realize that Romania is slightly out of character, but I think he's cute when he's stuttering.**

**I'd also like to give a shout-out to Cezizzle, who inspired me to finally get this posted. You rock!**

**If anyone has a request for a reader insert, let me know! I can give you anything as long as it isn't smut. I'm not very good at writing smut yet.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 IMPORTANT AN!

**A/N of sorts:**

**Me: Sorry my loyal fans, i'm afraid this isn't an update.**

**Cassie: Nope, it's a petition!**

**Kit-kit: A petition to save this site and keep it the way it is!**

**Me: Yep! If you want to save your smut, lemons, limes, and keep stories from being deleted, sign the following petition and copy it into one or more of your stories!**

**Cassie: The future of this site depends on you!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve


End file.
